User blog:Baluar/Feelin' kind, so throwin' up Chapter II
All right, here goes it! The fight is seemingly endless: even the Aragami backs off to rest a little while. We’ve been slashing, crushing, shooting and sundering for hours, yet the beast seems intact. Our forces can’t tell the same: out of 300 Gods Eaters summoned, 60 have been either melted under the beast’s lightning attack or gotten squashed by some part of its body. But we’ve got to go to fight the beast while it rests, so we can pick it off guard and, hopefully, deliver it a deadly blow. This part is done by a commando of ten God Eaters (including me), none of which I know. We travel some kilometers on the snow, the only noise being that of wind when it passes by our side… When we finally get to the beast, its size deters some of my teammates, but we attack anyway. The beast reacts surprisingly quickly and delivers a roar that freezes the blood in everyone’s veins. After some minutes that appear centuries, my 9 teammates leave the place without delay, and I take a decision which everyone would consider suicidal: attack the beast alone. However, it turns out to be correct: the beast considers that I am harmless, and so I get the chance that we searched for since the battle begun: I place myself alongside his arm, and I cut a hole to the Aragami equivalent of a circulatory system, so big in it I could fit inside. Turns out I have to enter: the beast’s scream of pain would shake the very foundations of Earth, and such slash is bound to have some consequences. Once inside, I travel what appears to be a full-fledged circulatory system and eventually stumble upon a shining core the size of my God Arc. In this very second, I get possessed by an instinct that takes control of my arm and pushes it towards the core, even while the reasoning part of my mind screams “That sounds like a bad idea. Don’t do it!”. The moment I touch it, it stops shining and my entire body gets assaulted by a pain so huge I can’t avoid getting KO’d right afterwards, while an earthquake rages outside of the beast’s body. I wake up, with no way to know how much time has passed. The Aragami’s body seems to have thinned since I slipped into unconsciousness. Anyway, I see everything dyed of a red color, and my body feels larger, somehow. When I can move, I instinctively look to my arm, and I get scared by the sight: it looks like a goddamned Aragami, with red spikes protruding out of a pitch-black skin. When I get up, I realize that I am much taller: despite I am normally 2 meters high, I now go easily over 3.5 meters, and my body seems overall proportionate. Also, it seems my body absorbed the God Arc and can generate it or consume it at will. I hear something outside, and something inside me clicks while I return to my normal form. Thank goodness! I’d recognize my sister’s voice anywhere, and it was clear that, after my brave teammates got to base, she departed in search of her brother. I generate my God Arc and cut a way out of the Aragami, instantaneously finding myself among my sister’s arms while she comments: -Oh, Baluar, you’ve no idea how concerned I was when you left! She has no idea how concerned I still am. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic